dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonian Red Beetle ( Del Im-Re)
History Del Im-RE Del Im-Re was a native of the planet Krypton who lived in Argo City and on Kryptonian Artists Guild. He was brother to Alura and the uncle of Kara Zor-El, aka, Supergirl. He was born with great magical potential. Del Im-Re is a Kryptonian Magi , the Wizards of Juru send for him to join them in Valley of Juru. Before leaving his family at young age in Argo City to formerly joining The Wizard of Juru he accidentally causes his niece Kara Zor El a.k.a. Supergirl at age 7, to subconsciously wake her own sleeping Kryptonian magi "gene" causing in the future for Supergirl to possess the ability to generate a substance similar to Sunstone from her body. (see Crystal Generation and crystallized blood).( see One Year Later) 'Kryptonian Red Beetle' Del Im-Re, later in years grew more powerful in magic but unlike his fellow Wizards he was still fascinated technology. Del Im-Re was married in Argo city to a Kryptonian woman and bore a son name Dar Im-Re (cousin of Kara Zor El) he was non magic like his mother. Both were not allowed to join him in his trips to the valley of Juru. He would travel from time to time between Argo City and the Valley of Juru. What would become his finally trip to the Valley of Juru, Del finds the Red Beetle Scarab half-buried and picks it up, nothing happens. So he hides it knowing tech isn't allowed in the valley of Juru and takes it to his sleeping cambers. That night, as Del slept, the Scarab awoke, its parameters finally fulfilled, and grafted itself to Del's spine, selecting him as its host - the new Red Beetle of Krypton. However, unlike Blue the Scarab on Earth, it did transform him but not into Reach infiltrator but into Reach enforcer mode intended as physical coercion. His body was automatically covered in a large, bulky, red and black metallic armor with two beetle-like horns protruding from his back that conduct electricity. His face was completely covered by a menacing looking helmet with glowing green eyes. The scarab began to take control of his body. At first, he was asleep, instead the armor worked on its own accord. Learning that Kryptonian society was severely xenophobic and that powerful Wizards of Juru were intolerance to technology. The living armor perceives them as deadly threats. The Wizards of Juru also saw the Red Beetle armor as deadly threat, an abomination, a corruption of Kryptonian and machine. An attack on their very beliefs and all hell breaks loose. The red scarab took full control of Del and wreaked havoc among the temple it also fuses with the Book of Juru (The Book of Juru was like the Book of Rao but it held the teaching of Juru magic and Raoism. 'Called The way of Rao. Fire,Water and Air: earth was rare.) but unable to use or understand it. The armor attacked the Wizards of Juru. Meanwhile, a now awaken Del struggled for control unable to self magic off the scarab now bonded to his spine. The battle is ended when the Red Beetle armor kills most of the wizards and receives major damage by magic attacks, Del is killed or so it seem. The last quakes shook Krypton. 'Krypton's Final Days The Wizard Thul-Kar and during his adulthood his homeworld faced destruction. Heeding the words of Jor-El, As the last quakes shook Krypton, this Wizard travelled to his birthland, Juru where his compatriots conducted an occult ritual that allowed them to transport one of their own into the Phantom Zone itself which was known as a territory of twilight and kingdom of shadows with the final ritual conducted by his compatriots. Thus, Thul-Kar became one of the few survivors of Krypton after the planet along with the Valley of Juru were destroyed. This act allowed him to be one of the few survivors of the Kryptonian Magi species but when he attempted to depart the Phantom Zone, he was repelled by the unexpected might of the god-like being known as Aethyr. Despite possessing the great enhanced physiology of a Kryptonian and magical abilities, Thul-Kar failed. The planet was an enigma to all but itself when internal pressures in Krypton's volatile core led to its destruction. Within a period of time, Jor-El's worst nightmares came to pass. Massive groundquakes erupted across the planet and Krypton literally shook in it's death-throes. With little time to spare, Jor-El and Lara placed baby Kal-El into his rocket ship and sent him towards Earth. Meanwhile, Brainiac returned to consume Argo City, Kara's parents had no choice but to send her in a rocket headed for Earth. However, her rocket was caught in a large Kryptonite encrusted meteor and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did. It was because of this, she obtained Kryptonite Poisoning where she would seem to act petulant, having sudden mood swings causing her to shift from one personality to another, had trouble concentrating on what she was doing and had crystals that appeared out of her skin (crystallized blood). Also,Krypto was too sent to Earth, but his rocket was blown off course and drifted in space for many years until the rocket picked up the signal from Kal-El's rocket that landed on Earth. Krypto arrived when Kal-El was a teenager, and the two got along famously. Krypton exploded and everyone on the planet, including Jor-El, Lara, and the Kryptonian Science Council were killed. Now, all that remains of a once great world is a particle cloud of radioactive dust. As Krypton explodes Del Im-Re as the Red Beetle of Krypton now in Reach infiltrator mode was toss out to space hanging between life and death with Kryptonite Poisoning like a rocket. (Del Im-Re , the wizard Thul-Kar (see The Wizards of Juru and "Phantom Zone: The Final Chapter") are only survivors of Kryptonian Magi . Lost and found The Red Scarab slowly repairs itself and starts works to heal it host from Kryptonite poisoning, amazingly it fines Del Im-Re alive and almost completely healed. It seems that Del body was change by the massive magic attacks and Krytonite Poisoning, his healing factor seems to be heightened. He seem to have been resurrected from the dead. Del Im-Re gain Immortality.through Resurrection . However, Del Im-Re doesn't wake up, they float in space for years until they fall to a planet. The crash wakens the Scarab first, because the Scarab was separated from its database, it couldn't overwrite Del's personality with the Reach's programming, which meant Del retained his independence and free will. Del awoke in a Impact crater in the Reach infiltrator form of the red armor. At first, he couldn't control it, instead the armor worked on its own accord. But slowly, he managed to take control over the suit and was able to overcome the scarab and transform back out of his own will power. He found the Scarab was an active presence in his mind, a decidedly homicidal one. Fortunately, Del was able to restrain the Scarab's impulses and prevent it from killing. Also he learn about Scarab's origin, The Reach and it mission. The Scarab was sent by the Reach to Krypton as their infiltrator. However, it fail by landing in the Valley of Juri who magics corrupted the Scarab's database and mess up the Scarab's higher-level programming. He wasn't under the Scarab's control, he was able to restrain its homicidal programming, and that the Scarab was developing its own free will and independence. Also the Scarab told him what happen to Krypton is former home. He wept for his lost family, friends and race, and finally home. While exploring this new rich green world, late night, early morning. He is attack by beings wearing red suits and glowing rings. He doesn't know who or what they are but his Scarab now called "Khaji P" (Fire is the Kryptonian sign for "P" ) knows they are enemies it calls Lanterns. His body is again automatically covered in a large, bulky, red and black metallic armor with two beetle-like horns protruding from his back that conduct electricity. His face was completely covered by a menacing looking helmet with glowing green eyes. This time he as the Kryptonian Red Beetle is in control. The Red Lanterns shoot beams of red at him. Powerful energy beams come from Del's hands blast into one of the lantern knocking him from the sky. The other tries to at him again only to run into a wall of magically blue flame that by passes his force-field like fire next to paper. Their rings try to feed of Del's anger and rage but can't find it. Del's training in magic control and his emotion control is to strong. Two more Reds come to attack him, just as it looks like his scarab might loss. The yellow sun rises, Del feels different stronger, even stronger than he is in the armor. He feels faster too, the battle seem to slow down around him. Then it happens he starts to fly without the use of the Red beetle wing or his magic. Del hit one so hard with his Kryptonian strength back up with blue fire, send one of the other two Reds into one another at the speeds of a bullet. The Red Lanterns retreat. Del thinks the strange sun made be the reason for he new powers. Later, Del Im-Re while on another planet now lost his own xenophobic natural. He hears of three Kryptonian survivors called Superman, Supergirl and Krypto. He even learns of Superboy a Kryptonian of a planet name Earth. Using Pyroportation 'he teleports to Earth. To begin his new life....... 'POWERS AND ABILITIES Equipment Red Beetle Scarab: Presently bonded to Del's spine, this symbiosis gives Del access to the Scarab's powers whenever he chooses. The Scarab can, and will, use its powers of its own accord; Del, however, can override the Scarab if need be. Should Del fall prey to a mind-altering power, the Scarab will take control of the armor. ' 'Orbs of Juru was like the Book of Rao and the Crystal of Knowledge but it held the teaching of Juri magic and Raoism. '''Called The way of Rao. Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): He has been trained by The Wizard of Juru in advanced martial arts and trained use of blades and sword fighting. He has trained extensively and knows Klukor, Torquasm-Vo (Kryptonian Martial Arts), he trained Kara Zor El in the basics. **Klukor' **'Torquasm-Vo''' : An ancient Kryptonian martial art known as the "theta state" and was a warrior rite of the Kryptonian race and was a psychic disciple that involved the control of ones consciousness which allowed two practitioners to battle one another. Kryptonian mental discipline, achieved by meditating to reach a “Theta State”, allows for reality warping and resistance of various attacks such as transmutation and soul attacks. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. *'Multilingual': Del speaks a multitude of languages fluently. He learned all of Earth's languages in less than a month. He also speaks interlac. He is also fluent in Kryptonese and Ancient Kryptonian. Plus, through precise muscle control, He can mimic other peoples voices. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Del Im-Re as an incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. He analytic powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his magic, he can even reprogram machines). Kryptonians, though otherwise completely human, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Del Im-Re who lived in The Valley of Juru for some time learned much about magic. Del Im-Re was a master in Fire Manipulation. He is even a member of the Wizard of Juru an ancient order of Kryptonians that had tapped into the mystic arts and it was claimed that they were the mightiest race on Krypton. *'Artistry': Del is also artistic and was once on Kryptonian Artists Guild like Kara's father. *'Occultism' Powers *'Kryptonian Powers: '''Under the effects of a "yellow" sun gain super powers.(Supergirl) Note: Del Im-Re as 'Black Light Vision. 'Doesn't have 'Freeze Breath.' *'Infinite Resurrection: Death is omitted. Injuries may be inflicted, but complete annihilation is impossible. *Magic (Fire Manipulation): '''Del Im-Re '''is a member of [http://supermanrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/Wizards_of_Juru The '''Wizards of Juru ] and belong to the race Kryptonian magi. Del Im-Re as gained Immortality through Resurrection . Magic powers are not affected by Kryptonite or sunlight. Del Im-Re is a fire Wizard, fire as no effect on him. see Fireproof Skin (Fire Manipulation) Del is a Fire Wizard he uses all variations of fire: (See variations below.) VARIATIONS *Blue Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Explosive Fire Manipulation *Fire Embodiment *Grand Flame Manipulation *Hell-Fire Manipulation *Holy Fire Manipulation *Ice Fire Manipulation *Omnicombustion *Psychic Flame Manipulation *Pyric Spectrum Manipulation *Spiritual Flame Manipulation 'Teleportation :' *'Elemental Teleportation' (Sympathetic Travel)*'Pyroportation ' *'Astral Projection ' *'Torquasm Rao '— An ancient Kryptonian meditation technique. 'Magic immune: ' Magic Immunity: Del Im-Re is invulnerable to most, if not all, forms of magic and magical powers. Gain after his Resurrection. *Magic Negation *Magical Energy Absorption *Power Immunity *Reflective Immutability *Selective Invulnerability *Spell Negation Weaknesses *Red Beetle Scarab : Note: The Scarab sees all Lanterns, The Darkstars as the 'enemy'. *''Vulnerability to Kryptonite ( N''ot effcted by Silver, Red or Gold.) *'Vulnerability to Magic (Immune to most magics see fire manipulation limitation.)' *Fire Manipulation Limitations: **Skill, Strength and a lacking specific talent for type of magic. **User can be overpowered by high level Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. *Immortality: Incapable of passing this ability to his descendents. *For now Del is limited to only fire magic and can't use other forms of magic. Trivia *Kryptonian with magic powers first mention in Wizards of Juru (Earth one). *Del Im Re was the name of the dead uncle of Kara in ze the Supergirl of (DCAU). *"Khaji P" is a name made for Reach langauge and the Krypton symbol "P" for fire. *The Im family is Im-El(Earth-One). *Del Im Re was artist and secretly a member of wizard of Juru. *Del Im-Re son was Dar Im-Re . *The Valley of Juru was a region on the planet Krypton which gave rise to a group of mystics known as the Wizards of Juru. (Earth one) *The Wizards of Juru were an ancient order of Kryptonians that had tapped into the mystic arts and it was claimed that they were the mightiest race on Krypton. NOTES Del Im-Re is a fictional character, the uncle of Kara In-Ze on her motherside, updated to the uncle of Kara Zor-El brother to Allura In-Ze, fanmade base on DC Comics Universe. What if a Millennia ago, the Reach secreted one of the Scarabs on Krypton, awaiting the day when it would awaken and summon its masters? (Just like on Earth) And what if it was found by a magic user just like Earth's Pharaoh Kha-Ef-Re ? Recommended Reading *http://kryptonianbeetle.blogspot.com/ Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:New Earth‎ Category:Males Category:Heroes‎ http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Magician http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonian http://dccomicsfannon.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonian_Red_Beetle_(_Del_Im-Re) Category:Kryptonian Physiology http://kryptonianbeetle.blogspot.com/p/kryptonian-magi-physiology-kryptonian.html Category:House of El Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Category:Advance weapon users Category:Power suit Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Category:Weight 190 lbs (86 kg) Category:Immortals Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Superman Family members Category:Elementals Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Magic Resistance Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Indomitable Will Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Millionaire Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Martial Arts